Defying the gods
by Stardustwarrior
Summary: someone stole the Egyptian god cards and when Yusei runs into one of the thieves he has to fight to get them back or the city will go up in flames/ sequel to world of confusion
1. a fair warning

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.1 GX is just too hard for me to do so I'm sticking to my element of 5ds. Sorry GX fans

"How do I look" said Akiza coming in the living room.

"I think you're asking the wrong person" said Yusei watching her button up her yellow blazer.

"I'm serious, I want to look good for my first day back to school" said Akiza looking at him with frustration.

"So relax be yourself it's only the first day everyone's still somewhat gorgy" said Yusei trying to calm her.

"All right but your still going to meet me after school" said Akiza in her normal tone.

"You got it" said Yusei walking her to the door.

When Akiza left Yusei stood in the entryway thinking of what to do Jack was out with Carly for the day, Crow's got his delivery business and the twins were also at school. With nothing to do Yusei went in the garage to do some minor checkups on his runner. Finding nothing wrong Yusei put away all his tools and went back inside to play rock band for a while.

A few hours later Yusei turned off the game and looked at the clock "I better go now" thought Yusei until a news report caught his attention.

[The Egyptian god card were going to be on display for one mouth but on the third night they were stolen, based on the video footage we can confirm that the thieves were psychic duelist]

"That doesn't sound good" thought Yusei turning off the tv after the report, he looked back at the clock and knew he had to go now if he wanted to get there early.

Quick question what band do you think is Yusei's favorite.


	2. rise of the sky dragon

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.2 fight time.

Yusei rode down the city relaxing until he stopped to get a bottle of lemonade after leaving the store Yusei slammed into someone knocking them down.

"Oh sorry" said Yusei looking down to see it was a woman, roughly seventeen and hade the same hair color as Akiza.

"No I just wasn't looking" said the girl as she picked up her cards.

"Here let me you uh" said Yusei kneeing down.

"It's Maria and its okay really" said Maria trying to get all her cards before he could.

"The least I can do is, where'd you get this card" asked Yusei in horror.

"It's nothing" said Maria snatching the card.

"Slifer the sky dragon is not nothing where did you get that" said Yusei more force full.

"I found it how else" said Maria walking away.

"That card was stolen so you couldn't have just found it" said Yusei fallowing her.

"Hey I don't have time to deal with you but if you want to fight I'll be happy oblige" said Maria pulling a duel disk out of her backpack.

Yusei got his duel disk off his runner and the fight was on.

[listen to "the take over, the break's over" by fall out boy]

"I'll go first by playing two jars of greed to draw two more cards then play three different demotion capsules to remove from play three cards in deck and get them back in two turns lastly I summon one monster facedown that's all for now" said Maria just getting started.

"One of troughs has to be slifer" thought Yusei drawing his card "Perfect, I play harpy's feather duster to destroy your capsules, I summon speed warrior now attack her facedown monster" commanded Yusei.

Speed warrior drop kicked the card in half.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn" said Yusei not taking any chances.

"I play return from a different demotion to bring back the monsters I removed" said Maria.

"Here it comes" thought Yusei.

"I give you fire princess, cyber harpy and marie the fallen one, I set three cards facedown and end my turn" said Maria.

"She's getting ready to summon slifer and I can't do anything" thought Yusei looking at his hand and growing more paranoid.

"My turn" said Yusei.

"Wait I reveal nightmare mirage to draw four cards and emergency previsions the get rid of nightmare mirage and get 1000 life points while I'm at it" said Maria.

(Maria 5000)

"I summon a monster facedown and switch speed warrior to defense mode and end my turn" said Yusei.

"My turn, I play pot of greed for two card finally I sacrifice my three monsters to summon slifer the sky dragon" said Maria, clouds formed in the sky then a ray of light broke though and slifer descended down. "I play stop defense to switch speed warrior to attack mode, now feel the wraith of slifer, attack" said Maria as her dragon blasted at speed warrior.

"I use scrap-iron scarecrow to stop your attack" said Yusei saving his warrior.

"I play call of the haunted to special summon fire princess and reveal my facedown solemn wishes that's all"

A rush of fear ran though Yusei as looked at the dragon nothing he's ever done could have prepared him to fight a god but he knew he had to win he must "I summon shield warrior" said Yusei ready to synchro summon.

"Slifer attack" said Maria.

Slifer opened its second mouth and destroyed shield warrior.

"How'd you do that" asked Yusei somewhat terrified.

"slifer can attack any monster you normal or flip summon causing it to loss 2000 atack points and if it has less than 2000 it's destroyed" explained Maria.

"I need to more careful Egyptian gods are a class on their own" thought Yusei "I end my turn".

"My draw and thanks to solemn wishes I get 500 life points and you lose 500 because of fire princess" said Maria.

Fire princess pointed its staff at Yusei and shot a fireball at him.

(Yusei 3500)

(Maria 5500)

"That burned, so she is psychic" thought Yusei.

"Next marie gives me 200 life points for being in my discard and you lose another 500" said Maria.

(Yusei 3000)

(Maria 5700)

"Now slifer attack speed warrior" said Maria.

"Scrap-iron scarecrow" said Yusei to block to attack again.

"You can't stop all my attacks fire princess attack" said Maria.

"I remove shield warrior from play to save him" said Yusei.

"I end my turn, this is fun watching you struggle" said Maria mocking him.

"I summon tuningwire" said Yusei.

"You'll never learn, slifer attack" said Maria.

Slifer blasted tuningwire apart.

"Thanks now I special summon turbo booster and play graceful revival to bring back tuningwire then flip summon junk synchron" said Yusei.

"You flip summoned slifer do you thing" said Maria.

"Scrap-iron scarecrow" said Yusei again.

"How long are you going to hide behind that thing" said Maria growing impatient.

"Not much longer because I'm using all of my monsters to synchro summon thought ruler archfiend, LET'S REV IT UP, attack fire princess" said Yusei.

Fire princess shot a fireball but archfiend caught it and threw it back.

(Maria 4300)

"I'll set one card facedown that ends my turn" said Yusei

"My turn, and I get another 700 life points" said Maria starting her next turn.

(Maria 5000)

"I play mystical space typhoon to finally get rid of you scare crow and with six cards in hand you lose, slifer finish him now" said Maria.

"Reveal facedown iron reserve, this let's my stop your attack for half my life points" said Yusei as a barrier formed over him and archfiend.

(Yusei 1500)

"I may not be hitting you but you're still losing life points" said Maria.

"It's not over yet" said Yusei drawing his card.

"How do you figure that I have almost four times as many life points as you and you only have one card in hand" said Maria.

"I summon max warrior" said Yusei.

"Again you'll never learn, slifer" said Maria calling her dragon.

"Not this time I pay 1000 life points so archfiend can negate and destroy slifer" said Yusei.

Slifer spit out a ball of purple fire at max warrior but archfiend got in the way and caught it then threw the attack back into slifer's mouth blowing its head off.

(Yusei 500)

"This can't be happening" said Maria in a panic.

"Oh its happening max warrior and archfiend attack her directly" said Yusei throwing a hit.

(Maria 500)

"That's it for me" said Yusei.

"I am not going down like this" said Maria back on her feet "My turn"

(Maria 1200)

"I summon berserk gorilla now attack max warrior" said Maria.

(Yusei 300)

"I play syncho blast so when Archfiend attacks your monkey you lose and extra 500 points" said Yusei finishing the fight.

(Maria 0)

Maria collapsed on the ground after the attack; Yusei checked her pulse and found she was going to be okay. As he got up a phone was ringing Yusei reached into her coat and answered it.

"Nicely done Mr. Fudo but if you want the other two gods then see me at the top of the arcadia movement building unless you want some accent to befall you fiancé"

Yusei dropped the phone then got on his runner and rode off to the academy.


	3. bad memories

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.3 I must say thank you to all of you who have read my stories up to this point and I hope that all you will continue to be entertained by my work.

Yusei hurried though the city as he tried to get to Akiza before anything happened to her. He got to academy and saw Akiza standing by her runner "Aki you ok" asked Yusei getting off his runner.

"Why wouldn't I be I've just been waiting here for about twenty minutes" said Akiza slightly upset.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I have a good reason look at this" said Yusei showing her slifer.

"How did you get that" asked Akiza in surprise.

"Long story right now we need to get home" said Yusei.

When they got home Yusei told Akiza everything that happened, they had a light dinner then spent the rest of the night readying they're decks just in case.

"Time to go" said Yusei putting his deck away.

"I'm going with you" said Akiza fallowing him.

"Right" said Yusei they got on their runners and headed back out to the city.

It was almost midnight when they got to the arcadia building Yusei felt an old hatred burn inside him but seeing Akiza next him the hatred just melted away.

"So this is the place with that guy you told me about" said Akiza looking up at the building.

Yusei felt guilty for erasing parts of her memory but shock it off knowing it was the only way to get her back and that something's were better left forgotten. So they went inside and rode the elevator to the roof, on the ride up Akiza could hear low screams and cries of pain that sent shivers down her spine.

"You feel it too" asked Yusei.

"I don't like this place" said Akiza.

"Yeah let's get this guy and leave" said Yusei.

"I second that" said Akiza.

They arrived at the roof and saw a teenager no older then Maria with blue hair on the other side of the roof.

"Good to see you two my names Kalas and I hold obelisk" said Kalas showing them the card.

"Stealing the god cards was wrong, just hand it over and we can all go home" said Yusei.

"I wish it were that simple Mr. Fudo, tell you what let's duel for it you win you get the card I win you hand over slifer and I get your fiancé" said Kalas grinning at Akiza.

"I'm not some prize you can win you little creep" said Akiza in disgust.

"And if you don't agree I'll unleash obelisk to destroy everything" said Kalas just about to activate his duel dick.

"I accept" said Yusei standing ready.

"Yusei are you serious" said Akiza in shock.

"If I don't fight him he'll level this whole city" said Yusei.

"Fine but if you lose I'll never forgive you" said Akiza never more serious in her life.

"Don't worry I beat one god a few hours ago how hard can it be to take down another" said Yusei assuring her.


	4. fall of arcadia

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.4 listen to "Jeacht battle" theme from the final fantasy 10 sound track anyone who's played and beat the game will know the reference when they see it.

"I'll start by summoning one monster facedown and setting one card facedown and end my turn" said Yusei.

"My go" said Kalas and started to laugh "How lucky can you get I special two gilasaurus and play fiend sanctuary for a fiend token next I'll sacrifice them all to summon obelisk the tormenter"

Behind Kalas a large blue hand grabbed the side of the roof and obelisk climbed up and placed his other arm on the roof the support his weight.

"Reveal facedown adhesion trap hole, because of this obelisk's attack is halved" said Yusei springing his trap.

Obelisk's left hand sank into the building

"Fine I end my turn" said Kalas.

"Without attacking" asked Akiza.

"I've studied Yusei's fighting style and I know when he plays a monster facedown its ether sonic chick or shield wing" said Kalas.

"Well it looks like you fell for a bluff I flip summon ghost guardna and summon hyper synchron then use them both to synchro summon stardust dragon, LET'S REV IT UP, because I used hyper synchron stardust gets an 800 point boost now show that god who's in charge" said Yusei.

Stardust dragon blasted obelisk causing him and a corner of the roof to fall off.

(Kalas 2700)

"And now stardust is removed from play because of hyper synchron" said Kalas.

"I play assault mode activate to summon stardust dragon assault mode and set one card facedown" said Yusei.

"I play call of the haunted to revive obelisk" said Kalas.

Obelisk climbed back up the building only this time it shuck more unstably.

"I use my facedown dust tornado to destroy call of the haunted" said Yusei.

"How dare you, I play one card facedown and end my turn" said Kalas as his god monster faded away.

"Stardust dragon attack" said Yusei.

"I use shrink to halve your dragon's attack" said Kalas.

(Kalas 1200)

"I end my turn" said Yusei.

"I'm not going down like Maria my draw, I use pot of greed for two cards and play card of demise for five cards and next I special summon gilasaurus and play stray lambs and play monster reincarnation by discarding one card I get back obelisk now I'll sacrifice them all to re-summon the one and only obelisk the tormenter" said Kalas.

Obelisk slammed down on the roof causing it to shack even more.

"You need to stop summon him this building can't take much more" said Yusei barely standing.

"No not until I get you god card, I play twin sword of flashing light – tryce by discarding one card obelisk loses 500 attack point but he can attack you twice in one turn" said Kalas.

Two giant swords crashed down on to the roof adding to the tremor obelisk grabbed one of the swords and slashed stardust.

(Yusei 3500)

"If assault mode is destroyed I can re-summon stardust dragon" said Yusei.

"So what it just means I get to smack you dragon down again" said Kalas.

Obelisk sawn his sword slashing stardust again this time really destroying it.

(Yusei 2500)

"I play meteor of destruction to hit you with 1000 points of damage" said Kalas.

(Yusei 1500)

Yusei fell to his knees from the attack no longer able to stand anymore.

"That's right bow, bow before the god of torment like you should be doing" laughed Kalas.

"Come on Yusei I know you can do this" said Akiza cheering him on.

"I can't fail, not now" thought Yusei then he smelled the scent of roses as he rose to his feet and drew his card "listen and listen good you brat, I bow to no one!"

"Well let's see what got left" Kalas smirked.

"I play descending lost star to bring back stardust dragon in defense mode and his level lowered my one next I summon junk synchron and use them to synchro summon rose star dragon, LET'S REV IT UP ONE MORE TIME" said Yusei.

"You're so close yet you still can't beat a god" said Kalas.

"You're finished, I removed from play hyper synchron from my discard road synchron from my hand and turbo synchron from my deck to halve your "god's" attack points and take him down" said Yusei.

Rose star dragon blasted obelisk with a hail of cosmic dust and rose pedals that tor though him.

(Kalas 0)

When obelisk hit the building it started to shack and fall apart.

"Rose star" cried Yusei as the building crumbed.

Rose star dragon wrapped its vines around the three of them and carried them safely to the ground next to the ruins of the arcadia building.

"That's two" said Yusei taking obelisk from Kalas.

"Will he be okay" asked Akiza.

"He's fine just out cold" said Yusei.

Five seconds later they could hear sirens slowly getting louder.

"Maybe we should go" said Akiza pointing to their runners.

"Ditto" said Yusei and they took off.


	5. Ra's judgement

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.2 fight time.

Four days have passed since yusei defeated Kalas and took the second god card, ever since then Yusei insisted on driving Akiza to and from school every day.

"You know I can drive myself" said Akiza getting in the car.

"I just want to make sure you're all right" said Yusei.

"I'm a big girl Yusei some might say a woman" said Akiza.

"But don't you think it's odd how we haven't heard anything about the last god card" said Yusei.

"Maybe the guy who has Ra was smart enough to leave the city" said Akiza.

"I hope not, we both know what he can do with it" said Yusei.

So they finally got home Yusei went outside and Akiza was doing her homework until the phone rang.

"Hello" said Akiza.

"Tell Yusei I want to see you both at the stadium tonight at seven or what you're about to see will be even worse"

"Akiza get out here" shouted Yusei.

Akiza got outside and saw the winged dragon of Ra in the sky.

"Looks like we found the last card" said Akiza.

"It's getting ready to do something" said Yusei.

Ra charged its energy and blasted a small part of domino leaving it in flames and ruin then turned to another part as it began to charge up again.

"We have to do something fast" said Akiza watching in horror.

"I have an idea but I don't know if I can do it" said Yusei with a nameless fear and doubt running thought his heart.

Ra continued its rain of destruction by burning more of the city and was not about to stop.

"Yusei" said Akiza in a panic.

Yusei grabbed the two god cards and held them up "Slifer obelisk I summon you stop ra" pleaded Yusei.

A ray of light shot out of the cards and the two gods' descended down to fight. Ra blasted slifer to the ground crushing more of the city as it fell, obelisk grabbed ra and threw it into the ocean as it got back up slifer wrapped its body around ra and seized.

"It's working" said Yusei in disbelief.

Ra escaped by changing into a beam of light and soared to the stadium.

"Time to finish this" said Yusei going back inside.

"Hang on I got a call a minute ago saying to go to the stadium at seven" said Akiza fallowing him.

"Its 4:50 so let's get ready" said Yusei.

When they got inside Yusei pulled out every card they both had, half way thought Akiza looked at Yusei who never took his eyes off the table.

"Yus" said Akiza.

"Yeah" said Yusei still looking at his cards.

"I think I should hold on to one of the god cards" said Akiza.

Yusei stopped what he was doing and looked at Akiza "In case something happens we won't lose both, good idea" said Yusei handing her slifer.


	6. chosen ones

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.6 I was tagged yesterday so now I have to tell all of you five things about my dueling style.

Number 1, my deck theme is the earth attribute.

Number 2, I hate insect cards but I make a cessation for needle worm.

Number 3, I've have valkyrion in my deck for six years but only used him three times.

Number 4, I don't synchro summon.

Number 5, my favorite monster in my deck is the guardian sphinx.

Now on with the show. :D

Yusei and Akiza raced though the ruins of new domino finding short cuts to the stadium so they could get there in time.

"Everything looks like satellite three years ago" said Akiza riding beside Yusei.

"This is why we have to get the last god card back" said Yusei taking it all in.

They arrived at the stadium and met a young man with long blonde hair and stud next to a gold plated runner.

"They told me you'd come, my name is Baston and hold what you seek" said Baston holding up Ra.

"Do you know how many people died because of you" said Yusei not hiding his anger.

"They don't know do they yes we should enlighten them they'll come to order if we should tell them the truth" mumbled Baston.

"Is he talking to himself" said Akiza turning to Yusei.

"Five thousand years ago a nameless pharaoh used the gods to defect Zorc the dark, when it was over the gods needed to embody three teenager to recover and over time those three gained the ability to make monsters real" explained Baston.

"Psychic powers" said Yusei.

"Yes our power is a gift from the gods but because of it everyone treats us like were subhuman, why can't we live our lives like anyone else" said Baston staring at the ground.

"Nu uh don't act like you're a victim in this it doesn't come close to what you just did" said Akiza.

"How many people did you hurt and maybe kill black rose witch" said Baston turning his gaze to her.

"She was filled with sadness and anger that became twisted into rage that was not the real Akiza" said Yusei to protect her.

"Wither it was the real her or not doesn't matter everything we do is for the will of the gods we're all pawns for their amusement" said Baston pointing at the sky.

"And the gods told you to burn almost half the city" said Akiza.

"Do they not ask for a sacrifice now and then we are their chosen ones and we must obey" said Baston.

"I don't believe that we fallow our own paths doing what we think is right no one can make us do anything" said Yusei.

"Does he honestly believe that, what can I do about it yes that could work" said Baston.

"Something's wrong with him" said Yusei.

"I think he's hearing voices" said Akiza.

"All right then let's duel and see who's will is stronger that of the gods or that of mere mortals" said Baston. He got on is runner and the three of them were on the track for the last battle of the god cards.


	7. Ra slifer stardust

I don't own yugioh ch.6 this turbo duel took me days to make hope you like it. Listen to the song "though the fire and flames" by dragonforce picked by blackrosewitchaki

The duel began as Baston hit speed world.

(Yusei speed 1)

(Akiza speed 1)

(Baston speed 1)

"I'll go first by summoning luster dragon and setting one card facedown and end my turn" said Baston starting the duel.

(Yusei speed 2)

(Akiza speed 2)

(Baston speed 2)

"I special summon fortress warrior and set two cards facedown that's it" said Yusei right behind.

(Yusei speed 3)

(Akiza speed 3)

(Baston speed 3)

"And I remove 2 speed counters to play the spell soul exchange to sacrifice your dragon and summon gigaplant" said Akiza now with the strongest monster out.

(Yusei speed 4)

(Akiza speed 2)

(Baston speed 4)

I'm not impressed I play ultimate offering it lets me summon spear dragon, exploder dragon and masked dragon, now exploder dragon attack fortress warrior" said Baston.

(Baston 7000)

Exploder dragon throws a bomb at the warrior but he blocked it.

"I don't take any damage from fortress warrior being attack and he's not destroyed" said Yusei.

"Masked dragon attack" said Baston, masked dragon burned fortress warrior to ash "Spear dragon attack Yusei directly"

(Yusei 2100)

(Yusei speed 4)

(Akiza speed 3)

(Baston speed 5)

"I play the speed spell summon speeder to special summon healing wave generator and summon tubro synchron and special turbo booster and synchro summon turbo warrior, LET'S REV IT UP, attack masked dragon" said Yusei.

Turbo warrior stabbed the dragon and destroyed it but another dragon took its place.

(Baston 5900)

"When masked dragon is destroyed I can special summon another dragon type from my deck with 1500 or less attack points and I choose winged dragon guardian of the fortress" said Baston.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn" said Yusei.

(Yusei speed 5)

(Akiza speed 4)

(Baston speed 6)

"gigaplant attack his winged dragon" said Akiza.

"I play my facedown draining shield so your attack turns into life points" laughed Baston.

(Baston 8300)

"I summon evil thorn then discard it so you take 300 points of damage and I can summon two more evil thorns" said Akiza, her plant exploded and shot several needles at Baston.

(Baston 8000)

(Yusei speed 6)

(Akiza speed 5)

(Baston speed 7)

"Enough games I play angel baton to draw two more cards and discard one then play the speed spell shift down by removing six speed counters I can draw two cards" said Baston falling behind Yusei and Akiza.

(Baston speed 1)

"But his speeds gone down to one what does, NO" thought Yusei.

"Here it is, I sacrifice my spear dragon, my winged dragon and exploder dragon to summon THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA" said Baston.

The three dragons were sucked up in a ray of light that shot up in to the sky storm cloud then formed and Ra descended down landing on one side of the stadium as if to watch the duel.

"Winged dragon cast your judgment on Akiza's evil thorn and take her out of this duel" said Baston as he could see her almost frozen in fear.

Ra opened its mouth and released a breath of fire that could easily burn Akiza's plant as well as her and her monsters.

"Reveal facedown iron resolve by paying half my life points your attack is negated" said Yusei.

Light came off of Yusei's body and formed a shield over Akiza.

(Yusei 1350)

"You can delay punishment but you can stop it I set three cards facedown and end my turn" said Baston discarding some cards in his hand.

(Yusei speed 8)

(Akiza speed 7)

(Baston speed 2)

"I also play angel baton to draw two cards and discard one" said Yusei.

"I reveal slip steam because you used a speed spell I as many counters as you" said Baston speed passed Akiza and up to Yusei.

(Baston speed 8)

"I set one card facedown that's all" said Yusei finishing his turn.

(Yusei speed 9)

(Akiza speed 8)

(Baston speed 9)

"Time to even the field" said Akiza seeing her card.

"Do what you what nothing is either of your decks can stand up to a god card" said Baston looking up at Ra.

"How about another god card" said Akiza with a grin of victory.

"Akiza you better be careful" said Yusei not expecting this.

"I sacrifice my three monsters to summon SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON" said Akiza with untold power running though her body.

Akiza's three plants were changed into another beam of light that shot to the sky and slifer descended down on the other side of the stadium and growled loudly but Ra was not intimated.

"Not bad but with only four cards in your hand slifer just doesn't equal up" said Baston.

"I set one facedown and end my turn" said Akiza unable to do anything.

"I use solemn wishes to gain 500 life points for every time I draw a card like so" said Baston drawing his card.

(Baston 8500)

(Yusei speed 10)

(Akiza speed 9)

(Baston speed 10)

"My turn and now winged dragon attack turbo warrior and destroy Yusei" said Baston.

Ra shot a breath of gold fire that would've burned turbo warrior in an instant.

"I use magic cylinder to blow your attack right back at you" said Akiza acting to save Yusei.

"Nice try but I use my waboku so I don't take any damage" said Baston.

(Yusei speed 11)

(Akiza speed 10)

(Baston speed 11)

"I summon nitro synchron and use him with turbo warrior to synchro summon stardust dragon, LET'S REV IT UP" said Yusei with his ace monster taking the field.

"What can your dragon do to my god" said Baston slightly entertained.

"Nothing for now I end my turn" said Yusei.

(Yusei speed 12)

(Akiza speed 11)

(Baston speed 12)

"I pass" said Akiza drawing her card.

(Baston 9000)

(Yusei speed 12)

(Akiza speed 12)

(Baston speed 12)

"I pay 4000 of my life points to give Ra the attack strength of 8300 now I use Ra's ability to intently destroy one monster and I choose slifer now show him who the real god is" said Baston with a sickening smile.

(Baston 5000)

Ra's glow grew brighter and launched its golden fire at slifer.

"I sacrifice stardust dragon to save slifer" said Yusei as his dragon took the hit.

"At I took out your dragon" said Baston watching them both struggle to protect each other.

"I use stardust flash to bring back my dragon and now it's my turn" said Yusei looking at his card and knew it was now over "I summon majestic dragon and special summon stardust xiaolong and use them with stardust dragon to synchro summon majestic star dragon, LET'S REV IT UP ONE MORE TIME, I use my dragons ability to negate Ra's ability to gain attack points cutting it to zero, now majestic star dragon ground that god" said Yusei.

Majestic star dragon spread out its wings and shined even brighter then Ra and attack repeatedly by firing its own fire into Ra's shoulder and worked its way down to the waist then shot again burning off Ra's left arm and again this time a giant hole in Ra's chest until the winged dragon fell from the pain.

(Baston 1200)

"I end my turn Akiza finish this" said Yusei falling beside her.

"Gladly slifer attack Baston directly" said Akiza.

Slifer shot a ball of red fire and there was no escape for it's target.

(Baston 0)


	8. silent heroes

I do not own any of yugioh 5ds I know some of you are thinking I'm starting to get lazy with my stories but I'm not. I'm going back to school on Monday but I'll be graduating this December so I'm hoping to get at least one more story written but once I finish school I'll be back to updating almost every day so sorry if my next story takes a while. Well with that out of the way let's wrap this up with chapter 8.

When the duel ended Baston was on the ground and his runner was in pieces. Yusei ran over to get the last god card and check if Baston was still alive.

"Is he okay" asked Akiza.

"No his pulse is dropping he needs help now" said Yusei opening his phone.

Half an hour later sector security arrived at the stadium only to find a broken runner an unconscious person and the three god cards in his hand. Several hours later Yusei and Akiza were home in the living room watching the news on what just happened.

"I'm glad it's finally over" said Akiza raising the remote to turn off the TV.

"Over a thousand people died tonight" said Yusei his eyes still on the TV "How many deaths could I have prevented if I didn't hesitate".

"How many would've died if you still hesitate, it's not all about how many lives you lose but how many you save" said Akiza rubbing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Aki I don't know where I'd be without you" said Yusei as he hugged her "You know it was pretty cool how you handled slifer".

"You think" said Akiza letting go.

"Yeah, Akiza the goddess of gods" said Yusei laughing at the though.

"Now you're just embarrassing me" said Akiza pushing him back.

The next day started like any other Saturday Yusei got out of bed and got dressed until Akiza woke up.

"Going somewhere" asked Akiza rubbing her eyes.

"I have a duel today, oh yeah" said Yusei remembering last night.

"Well since you're up can you get me some orange juice" said Akiza.

"Sure thing" said Yusei as he left.

Akiza grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and saw another news report on late night, she was about to change the channel when something caught her attention she jumped out of bed and ran to the TV to get a better view and saw a glimpse of majestic star dragon.

"Uh oh" said Akiza, Yusei was about to come in so she got back into bed and changed the channel.

"Anything good" asked Yusei.

"Don't know I'm just flipping channels right now" said Akiza taking the glass in Yusei's hand.

"So what do you what a do today" asked Yusei sitting on the side.

"Let's go see what everyone else is doing, you mind" said Akiza getting up.

"Mind what" asked Yusei.

"I'm getting dressed" said Akiza.

"So, we're engaged right" said Yusei thinking that was a stupid answer.

"Well you're not going to see me naked until we're married so out" said Akiza pushing him out and closing the door.

"Just one more year" said Yusei walking down the hall.

THE END

Yusei fudo the slayer of gods, but how will he stand against the beasts. see you all in my next story sacred war, laters ;D


End file.
